


To wrangle (with) your children

by ReversedandReserved



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReversedandReserved/pseuds/ReversedandReserved
Summary: A look at Danganronpa 2, had Mahiru survived the whole way through.





	To wrangle (with) your children

"Mahiruuuuuu! Hajimeeeeee! Get up get up get up! The morning announcement played already!"  
  
Hajime woke up from Ibuki's excessive whining, her weight jumping on the bed again and again. Had it been anyone else, he would've screeched at her, but yelling at Ibuki was a futile effort. He chose to groggily turn to his right.  
  
Mahiru was still rousing from her own sleep, little groans escaping her lips.  
  
"Ibuki, we'll be out in a minute, okay? And why are you so energetic?"  
  
Yesterday, Hiyoko Saionji had been murdered, and Pekoyama was the perpetrator. But it was really Fuyuhiko's will, and he had rushed into her execution in a vain attempt to save her. He was in the hospital at the moment, but the other two were undeniably gone.  
  
Mahiru was devastated. She had shouted and screamed at Peko as soon as she was outed, but took it all back when Fuyuhiko revealed he was the true problem. Emotionally, she was drained.  
  
Enough so, that last night she had came to him. No words were shared, he just held her close, and she squeezed tight, letting her tough exterior give way to ugly sobs. She fell asleep after a while, and he didn't have the strength to carry her back to her cottage, so they shared a bed.  
  
Ibuki didn't catch his drift though, and her grin stayed firmly in place.  
  
"Okie dokie! Meet everyone at the hotel as usual! Ibuki out!"  
  
She sprang up and skipped out the room, shutting the door behind her. With the ensuing silence, Mahiru cracked an eye open, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I said 'hey', not a question."  
  
"You trailed off, so I kinda assumed it was."  
  
She pursed her lips, and flicked his nose in one swift motion.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?!"  
  
"Don't go assuming things because you think you know better, being presumptuous is a bad trait to pick up."  
  
He furrowed his brow, and quickly pinched her freckled cheek. The action was so unexpected that the photographer stared dumbfounded at him for a solid minute.  
  
"Did you just..."  
  
"Yeah. Only fair, right?"  
  
She huffed, but her face gained a tint of red as she turned away from him.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! I didn't do anything unjustified!"  
  
He scooted over towards her, slinging an arm over her waist. Her breath hitched, but didn't object, backing into him.  
  
"Alright alright, I formally apologize."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Really! I mean it."  
  
"...Fine."  
  
She turned back to him, letting her head lean on his chest. She didn't want to admit it, but his warmth was one of the only things keeping her grounded right now. Everything around them was atrocious, and the island a nightmare, but somehow he keeps her sane.  
  
Funny, considering how unreliable he used to be. But he always seemed to spearhead the conversations in trials, with a bit of help from Komaeda and Chiaki here and there.  
  
He earned her trust. So now it was time to show him she can help herself as well.  
  
"Hey, Mahiru?"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts, not realizing how comfortable she had gotten. That didn't mean she was going to let go, though.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you wanna go? I mean, we probably should, but I don't think they'd mind too much if we skipped out, they'd understand."  
  
Should they? If she went out, she'd have to face reality again. In here, in his bed, snuggled up to him, she was safe.  
  
Out there, no one was.  
  
No, she couldn't think like that. They were her friends. It wasn't their fault, it was Monokuma's. They were counting on her too. She had to be strong, she was living for two people now.  
  
"We should go. I... don't want them to worry, you know?"  
  
A bit of silence. He responded.  
  
"I do. Alright, let's get up then."  
  
Hajime got up, and she already found herself longing for his warmth again, but she shook it off and did the same.  
  
He held out her camera to her.  
  
"I put this away for you last night. Figured you'd want it safe."  
  
She took it, wrapping it around her shoulder, giving him a soft smile.  
  
"Thank you. Let's not waste anymore time, Fuyuhiko might be back."  
  
His eyes widened a bit, and his voice was suddenly full of concern.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
_No, I'm not._  
  
"I don't think so, honestly. If I get angry, please calm me down. You have my permission to do so."  
  
"I'll try, but you can be real difficult you know."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
He grinned, and held out his hand.  
  
"Well, why don't you hold my hand and squeeze if you start to get mad? That'll at least give me a warning."  
  
She sputtered a bit, her cheeks growing warm, but she took it.  
  
"F-fine. But this is only for now! As soon as we get there, I'm gonna let go."  
  
"What? You act like we're a secret or something. Ibuki saw us, so I expect everyone within a ten mile radius to know. It's fine."  
  
Sighing at the unfortunately sound logic, Mahiru shook her head.  
  
"Let's just go before YOU start to make me mad."  
  
Before he could respond to that, she tugged his arm and dragged him out the cottage, heading out into the sunny weather waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this longfic to all the Mahiru stans out there cause she deserved way better, Danganronpa 3 be damned.


End file.
